The price of being a Protagonist
by PixelGMS
Summary: I die during the apocalypse, and when I'm receiving my judgment, I end up getting blamed for it. But because of some prophecy or fate crap, the gods send me to live Luffy's life, but if I end up failing to have the same general fate as Luffy would have, those I love and I will be punished with eternal punishment. Discontinued. Abandoned. Up for adoption.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, the Nintendo 3DS, or anything else that has been copyrighted that I mentioned in the story.**

Prologue Part 1 - The Stop

I was killed. Not surprising considering I was 16 years old when the apocalypse began slightly over a year ago, making me 17.

Shortly after World War III began, all electronics in the world spontaneously stopped working. Millions died within minutes. Tens of millions, within hours. A hundred million within a month. 5 billion within a year.

I was one of the lucky ones. I was perfectly healthy when The Stop happened, I wasn't in a car, near a vehicle, or anything dangerous. Heck, I was napping in my room, with the only electronics consisting of two fans, two lamps, a tablet, and a Nintendo 3DS.

My family, or at least the ones who still lived in the same house as I did at the time, weren't so lucky. My older sister died in a car crash. She had been riding in an electric car and when it stopped working, it crashed into another nearby car, killing everyone in both vehicles. My parents and younger sister had also died in a car crash. My parents had been driving my younger sister to a friend's birthday party when someone else's electric car had crashed into their car. I had no idea what had happened to my older brother who had been in college, and although he didn't have a driver's license, I was too scared to find out.

If there are two characteristics that I admire, it's determination and adaptability. While I'd always had a problem with getting determined, I wanted to live. No, I needed to. I felt I had a chance. At what? Who knows. Adaptability on the other hand? While prior to that I never really had a chance to test my adaptability, I turned out to be a prodigy at it. I scoured my house for anything useful, money -especially coins since they had metal, a much more useful currency in an apocalyptic society- food, water, clothing -especially those that made me inconspicuous, in case I needed to steal, or even kill- books -mostly those that would help me survive, though I took a couple for distracting myself- some squishy egg-shaped balls used for increasing grip strength, a bouncy ball (to occupy time), sleeping bag, a compass, a water bottle, and something to use as a weapon. Of course, I then realized I couldn't bring all of that with me. I left most of the clothing I had taken, and switched it with blankets, I left any books that weren't absolutely necessary, and switched water for a couple of those special straws that filter anything dirty, a Lifestraw.

While it took two backpacks, I was able to carry what remained. If it only happened a few months earlier, this probably would have been unreasonable for myself to carry, but I had started to exercise on a regular basis, so I was able to carry the two bags, even if I had to slow my pace and rest occasionally.

As I had expected, though feared, I needed to kill. It was mostly in self-defense, but it was sometimes in defense of others. One such person, a girl slightly younger than myself, ended up joining me. We ended up becoming fast friends on our trip North to Canada. While crossing the apocalyptic city of Albany she even tried to make it romantic, or as romantic as you can get in an apocalypse.

Prior to The Stop, I had little self-confidence. I knew I was smart, and I knew I wasn't ugly. In fact, when I actually bothered to shave, wasn't wearing glasses, and actually bothered to dress nicely, I might even be slightly good looking. But I was often slow on the uptake when it came to jokes, and was a bit gullible (though, it's more that I talk before I think things out completely). I also had a hard time explaining my thoughts unless I wrote it out on paper. Also, one of my few friends, the one that I talked to the most, constantly insulted me. He also did the same to himself, so I didn't instantly push him away. While I knew he didn't mean all the insults, seeing as how he wasn't an extreme right-wing conservative, I had a hard time figuring out which insults were actually meant or not. While, since The Stop my self-confidence has gotten better, I'm still pretty self-conscious, and the idea that I wouldn't be what she wanted in a relationship, and that my only friend and ally in the world would leave me, well, it'd be a complete understatement to say I was frightened. I was downright petrified. So I shook my head and as politely as I could that we could focus on romance once we reach out destination, there wasn't time for anything so distracting while trying to traverse apocalyptic America with our lives intact. She agreed, but I could tell it hurt her. I hurt her.

When the two of us reached Montreal after 6 months, (While it would've only taken a little under a month if we walked 6 hours a day, we didn't walk every day, and we didn't walk 6 hours every day we did.) we met up with a scientist who asked…

"Do either of you have an IQ of 120 or higher and have completed most of your algebra education?" It was a weird question, but I answered. I had an IQ of about 120, and I had completed all of Algebra. But Annabeth, the girl I was traveling with, hadn't. She started Algebra a year after I had, and had not been able to complete her education on it.

He explained that he was bringing anyone with enough education on the subject to his lab to help him figure out a way to allow electricity to work again and that those who had learned at least most of Algebra would be taught the rest, along with Calculus and Physics so that they too could help.

I wanted to join, but Annabeth didn't. I knew she'd leave, whether I stayed or not. So, in the end, I left with her. That feeling of chance I had felt when my journey started, faded away.

Six months later, Annabeth and I had a home in the Canadian East-Coast Settlement. We also had just gotten married and were now planning to have kids soon.

Less than a week later, I saw someone trying to rape her, and in a blind rage, I killed him. A guard, who had not seen my wife, shot me through the throat, and I quickly died.

Prologue Part 2 - The New Start

I woke up on an immaculate white floor -though I couldn't recognize the material- with a pattern in its circular center There were no walls surrounding the floor, but… air. Below the floor, from what I could see, were clouds. In one direction, in front of my now standing body, was a path under a rounded gold arch. On the path was another pattern, this one seemingly made of sapphire, or more probably, a similar material, as I don't think gems as large as those in the floor could be made that large.

"Sir," A voice came from directly behind me, with a disgusted inflection. When I turned I was shocked to see a humanoid sheep, about four and a half feet tall. "Come this way, **Protagonist** , your judgment awakes." The way he said protagonist seemed to fill me with an absolute understanding of the term. Rather than our understanding of the term protagonist, a **Protagonist** is the person(s) in the universe who in some way, shape, or form is able to do one or more of the following, though doing any of these things does not necessarily make a person a protagonist. The first is to in some way, save humanity or earth from destruction. The second is to bring world peace. The third to complete some insanely impossible dream, barely making it out each time you go through a stepping stone. The fourth is to surpass all others. The fifth is be someone who is capable of convincing anyone but the worst of the worst to change their ways, or even to join their side. The sixth is to free the world, or at least a portion, from some sort of tyrant or absolute government.

Then it hit me, he called me a **Protagonist**. But I didn't do any of that!

I followed the sheep-man until we arrived at a room that reminded me of a rather extravagant courthouse. There were 7 people, 4 men, and 3 women, about 20 feet tall in the room. They must be the council deciding on my judgment.

"You are Austin Redd, correct?" The tallest man, about a meter taller than the rest, asked. He was also the one in the center of the seven giants.

I nodded.

"Do you know why you're here?"

I shook my head.

"Did Bahrein, the sheep man, say anything when you arrived?"

I nodded.

"Explain your thoughts on what he said."

"I'm confused as to why I'm here. I've never saved earth, nor humanity. I haven't brought world peace, nor completed some insanely impossible dream. I haven't become the best at anything, and as bad as I am with people, I couldn't convince anyone with anything but cold hard logic. And I certainly haven't stopped a tyrant or absolute government."

The eyes of the seven giants widened slightly, and I wished to ask what was the matter, but I didn't dare.

"To answer your thoughts, you are a **Protagonist**. But you failed. You could've saved your species, but because of you, humans will go extinct on your planet." Two of the male giants and one of the female giants scowled at me, while another male and female scowled at the one who said it. The last female continued looking stoic.

"H-how?" How will humans go extinct? How did I fail? How could I have done anything? How could I have saved humanity? I didn't know.

"A large solar flare will wipe out all life on Earth in about thirty years because you didn't join up with that scientist."

I gave a weak laugh, "So because I couldn't part with Annabeth, I ended up killing off all life on Earth, including her."

One of the giants who had been glaring at the one in the center scowled further, and she said, "No, that's not why."

My eyes shot towards her, "What do you mean?"

"It was your friend, the one who always insulted you," She said, "He caused you to lose confidence, become so insecure, and you found yourself unable to accept her feelings until you realized that refusing would only push her away further."

Another giant, one of the ones who had scowled at me, spat out, "Be that as it may, the free will clause gives everyone free will. His friend couldn't have known that the world could only be saved be Austin here."

I gave the giant an incredulous look, "I didn't know I was a **Protagonist** , so how in whoever rules the universe's name, was I supposed to know that the world was riding on my back when Annabeth and I met the scientist?" Their eyes widened again, though this time a tad more.

"Could it be?"

"Is he the one?"

"The one from the prophecy?"

"If so, his fate lies in saving us, not in the recesses of hell."

"SILENCE!" The one in the center shouted again.

"Yes, Kami-Sama!" The other six nodded enthusiastically, fear in their faces.

I blinked twice. Well, that was unexpected. I was facing Kami-Sama...

' _So how in whoever rules the universe's name_ ' " _Oh go- Oh damn, I'm screwed, aren't I?_ "

I then slapped my face twice lightly to regain focus, and something they said suddenly reappeared in my head, ' _Prophecy_ ' and ' _his fate lies_ '...

Then I internally scoffed. They just said free will exists not too long ago, now they're talking about fate. Talk about bullcrap. Not that I even believed in fate before that, but still.

"You understand the words of the 7 Deities?"

"You mean like **Protagonist**?" I asked, and seeing a nod, I nodded back.

"And you can speak it too?" I give him a blank look, but quickly wipe it off my face when I remember who I'm facing. I nod.

"Have you ever heard it prior to this meeting?"

"Only when the shee- I mean, Bahrein told me to follow him less than a quarter hour ago."

Kami-Sama, the giant -or god- in the middle, shouted, "Austin Redd, as punishment for your failure, you shall be reincarnated as the **Protagonist** of another world, much more violent than your own. In that world, you shall be charged with completing an insanely impossible dream, to surpass all others, and to free the world from an absolute government. Should you fail there will be a new layer of hell made just for you and your wife, Annabeth, along with any lover you gain in this new life."

I gave a death glare at Kami-sama, or ' _Kami-teme_ ' as he was currently named in my mind. Placing me in a new layer of hell where I'd be tortured for all eternity is one thing but to my wife? That's another.

"Since you contrast so greatly to the would-be **Protagonist** of this world, and lack his natural combat talent, you shall be given a choice of three powers. The first would be +100% gain to physical training, the second would be +100% gain to skill training, and the third would be the ability to enter your mindscape while you sleep. This would allow you to train while asleep, make you immune to any mind powers as long as you don't allow the person with said power to enter your mindscape, make you resistant to psychological damage, allow you to train your skills while asleep, review your memories with unerring accuracy while asleep, gain eidetic memory 100% of the time, but only with new memories, increase focus, and speed of all active brain functions, redesign your mindscape to your liking, and change your age while in your mindscape. While the body you have as said age may not be what you'll actually have when you're older, you'll be able to train and then later adapt it to your real body."

"May I ask at what age will I reincarnate as?"

"Infanthood," Kami-teme answered.

"The third choice," It would allow me to train while an infant and toddler, and still have similar effects to +100% gain to skill training when I get older, especially if I get a coma.

I started to sparkle and fade, and then completely disappeared.

I then found myself with little control over my tiny body, and unable to see. But I could hear.

"What should we name him, dear?" A scary sounding male voice asked.

"Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy."

" _Oh shit._ "

 **[A/N] Just in case you're wondering, no, I don't think I'm going to reincarnate Annabeth into this world, nor will there be any romance. I -as in the character me- am completely devoted to Annabeth. For months she is my only human contact, except for an occasional run-in, and even then I didn't trust them. So even if I wanted to ignore the fact that any lover I had in the One Piece world would go to the pit with me, I probably wouldn't. Now, the reason I won't have Annabeth is even simpler. I have no idea to write a married couple who is pretending not to be married. Sure, I could have it so that neither of us realizes the other is reincarnated, but then the first problem comes into play. On the other hand, that would probably make some really good romance.**

 **Also, for Prologue Part 1, I didn't know for a fact that the electricity thing was permanent, nor that it happened around the world. I left because if this was permanent, or long-term, I wanted to be somewhere safe. I remember watching a video on the zombie apocalypse and that in case of a zombie apocalypse, just north of Lake Ontario or Erie is the safest place because there are very few people, and there is a good food source there. Of course, now you're wondering why I went to Montreal? Well, for the sake of the story, I live in Philadelphia. There is basically a road that goes straight from Philadelphia to Montreal. From Montreal, there is then a river that we could use for traveling to Lake Ontario or Lake Erie. If not using the river, then by traveling beside it so we don't get lost.**


End file.
